Teddy Florence
Overview Name: '''Theodor aka Teddy Florance '''Known Aliases: '''Slaughter Bunny, Guardian of the Sleeping Forest '''Gender: Male Age: '''Apparent age 45 '''Seeming: '''Fairiest + Beast '''Kith: '''Draconic + Cleareyes '''Court: '''Autumn '''Entitlement: '''Magi of the Gilded Thorn '''Physical Description: Gentry: '''Jean Chastel The Beast of Gevaudan Known History '''Background: The world was a different place when I was in the springtime of my youth. My high school years were something interesting, politically charged times with talks of Nazis and persecution. I found it so fascinating; all I wanted to do was find out everything I could about the controversy and upheaval. Its reason I joined the journalism hops of finding all the answers to the questions I had, instead, it was where I found my Mary. Looking back, I’m so grateful I had the opportunity to know what love truly was. On the summer after our graduation, we found out I would be doing far more than just writing about the war; I was being drafted. At that time she was my Everything, my sweetheart. I asked her to wait for me and say said she would be mine from this life into the next. I have always had a love for the unknown, books where my windows into a world I had never been. However, not even the Divine Comedy could have prepared me for what I witnessed overseas. The horrors that the Nazi faction summoned into this world were right out of the pages of a Lovecraftian novel. ((think Wolfenstin 1 the 360 version meets Lovecraft)) They had taken it upon themselves to conjure every unfathomable nightmare the world ever bore witness to in hopes of winning the war. God save my soul. To this day I still don’t know how we drove those abominations back, but we did it. I still can’t remember the whole story. Won’t. Can’t thank God. HQ sent me and those of few my platoon back early before the war ever even came close to ending. The official story is that I was hurt in the line of the duty, but any man who laid eyes on me knew. I came back broken, my mind had snapped and the madness had begun to set in. I bet the government figured, my family would get me back since no one in their right mind would believe what I saw there. My Mary, my beautiful Mary, God bless her soul; she was true to her word. Despite coming back a broken man, she still loved me more than I could bare. As a result, we were married shortly after my return. I realized on March 23, 1942 at 6:48pm that there was a reason I had survived that miserable war and that reason was my baby boy Christopher. Seeing him come into this world gave me a new reason for living and filled the fire in my heart. It was at that time that I decided to make something for myself, I got my first civilian job working for the New York Times. I was just a go-fer at the beginning, but I eventually was giving my very own column aside from any of the articles that the editors would give me. Whatever it took, I was willing to do whatever it took so that my growing family could survive. I had just been blessed with the fourth addition to the family, a beautiful baby girl named Molly. I could say that the year passed by so quickly ad happily after that, but I’d be lying. Some days were terrible, a car would backfire and I’d think I was still overseas fighting those nightmares. I used to really scared Mary back then. It was so frustrating and the last thing I wanted to do, was open my mouth and tell people what I was really seeing. They’d have me locked up and shipped away to some loony farm faster than I could say “Shell Shock”. No Sir, I wouldn’t let them take me but I also couldn’t lose my precious children and my beautiful Mary. Some of my old compatriots had told me about a group of guys who’d meet regularly and make the night not so long and dark and fill with promise of evil. After I got to know the guys a little better, I discovered that most of them had been drafted as well. Not all of us walked the same soil, but we were all there and we knew what the world was really like. Some of the guys had never been over sea but they told us about some things that would make my skin crawl. So every time I would get too stressed, I’d spend the night with the guys. They kept my mind balanced, kept me stable. Ha those where the days. Most just thought were a club or a group of guys that attended AA meeting, we called themselves the Guardians of the Sleeping Forest. From our perspective, the Sleeping Forest was the peaceful world we lived in now. None of these folks new what the world was truly like and it was up to we few who had awakened to the true reality who had to keep it that way. You’d think what could a couple of guys really do, but there were a bunch of us who had come back from the war looking for a purpose. Things were going well, but in the spring of 51 there was a string of odd occurrings that took place. At first it was just of the pets in several neighborhoods that were going missing. I wouldn’t have caught on so early if it wasn’t for my contacts with the GSF or my journalist buddies. We wouldn’t have paid attention to them, however, seven day after the animal were taken the bodies would be returns. They were mutilated beyond recognition, with markings none of us had ever seen before. The bite patterns were the size of a child between the ages of six and fourteen, however the individual teeth marks were as though they had razor sharp needles for teeth. As the trouble escalated the local police kept the story quite, which gave us the opportunity to look for the in secret. A few weeks later, the rumors said there were reports of pale young children dress all proper and such with solid black eye. It was more than just pet they were taking now, some rumor said children and other claim whole families. Sometimes they were spotted by the road side, other times they attempted to talk their way into a household; but they were always in pairs. All individuals of these black eyed children remember feeling utter dread from the moment they laid eyes on them. The boy and I tried our damnedest, but we couldn’t find a trace of them in the city. The Times loved all of the information I was digging up about the BEC but I needed some time off to short my thoughts. I took Mary and the kids to the Brooklyn Botanic Garden and that was when my world turned upside down. I had turned around for just one second to holler over to Mary and Molly, when I turned around, my boy was gone. There was a crowd of people around us but no one saw him, but I had felt it, more the just fear of losing my child but the dread. I had seven days and the blasted grounds keepers wouldn’t let us search the forest for him. I when to the Times and dug up every horrible thing that had happened in that forest for the last hundred year, called every contact I had within the Guardians of the Sleeping Forest. I found the answer and it was a grim tale. The second night after he was taken, the boy’s and I snuck into the forest and tracked down the hive. They moved oddly and had all manner of dead things scattered in their territory. No one was ever able to tell us what they were, but all you need to purge evil is iron, salt, fire, and the word of the Lord. It was a gruesome and arduous battle but we were we prevailed in the end. Christopher was in a holding cell waiting for the slaughter. Bless the Lord they had him so out of it he couldn’t possibly remember what happened, could he? We set a blazed to the nest, salted the earth and set off for home. What happened next, I’ve replayed a thousand times in my head and a thousand again. I was so happy to see my son safe. However he was so out of it, I was about to slip into madness. I asked the fellas to take care of my boy as I held back to collect myself and that was when I met HIM. At first I thought it was another of the black eyed children although it quickly dawned on me that this enormous form before me, cloaked in shadows stood on four feet not two. Its massive wolf’s maw stood at the same height as my eyes. And then IT spoke to me “Ah I have to compliment you on you victory, I have been watching you hunt for quite some time now and I have to say I wasn’t sure you’d save the boy. But you mortals are all the same, given the proper motivation you can climb to the greatest heights.” At this point he began to stock around me, I had knew that if I called to my friends now they would come; but they’d also bring my boy. I had to keep them far away, I ''had ''to stay quiet. When he spoke again, he had a rye tone in his voice, “From this point forward, You are Mine! Mine to hunt with and Mine to kill. I know what you love most, you see and I will kill them all if you so much as thing of disobeying me.” In a blink of an eye, he had turned into the shape of a man whose face was cloaked in shadows. “May I present you with your fetch,” he said, “he is here to insure your compliance.” Before me stood a mirror image of myself, he had a smug smile on his face; and as he undid the first two buttons of his shirt, he told me “Don’t worry, won’t harm Your Mary but not promises on the kiddos or those fool friends of yours. And fear not I’ll keep in touch, sweet dreams.” And he walk of in the direction my friends and son had gone. At first, I was certain that if I waited the right moment would come when I could escape, but that was not possible the Beast of Gevaudan was forever guarded. He kept me with a group of other men, until he explained to you that hunting season was over. I thought he would kill us then but I realize my durance was far from over. The Beast was a god in his kingdom, he killed all who openly defied him, everyone else, he skinned alive and reshaped us in to sad pathetic creatures too use to being prey. Most of us did not survive the experience. The animals we became prevented us from thinking clearly at the beginning. God save me, thirty of the best game hunters, serial killers, and hunters of all that is unholy; only eight of us lived to see the next season. And so the show continued. I want to say that I was above it all, and that why I’m telling you this tale today. But the truth is that my mind slipped into madness, I became a beast so large that most confused me with a great white bear. I have hunted hundreds, I can taste them on my lips even still. During the time I was with the pack of the Beast, my sleep was restless. My fetch, my double sent me many horrible dreams nightmares all involving my family. Every night he’d show them to me, all would be well, until something would happen that would take them away from me in the most gruesome fashion. However, when I woke up, I would feel it in my bones that they were well, until that night. It was a dark abandoned shipping area, a man running for his life, a hound almost as big as the Beast but lacked his shadows, and what seemed like a gentlemen in white. I was no fool, I knew that to be for what it was. THEM! I saw all this in patches from a far, I was watching through my fetch’s eyes. This was the first time I was looking the other way, why? And then I heard the words that woke me from this dream, from my descent into madness, CHRISTOPHER J.R. FLORANCE. ' In all the years I was with the Beast, I lived where others died, I was victorious where others failed and all the while fetch bastard never touched my family, why now? No matter, during the next hunt while the pack was cornering that night’s prey, I ran for the edges of the Beast’s reality until I ripped my way through his realm and that world without him ever taking notice. The people of this world tell me it is 2014, which means that with all likelihood my Mary has passed from this world and into the next, my children are old or worse taken or dead, and my friends gone. I am alone but I have a debt to repay for all that was taken from me. '''Current Activities: ' Currency is such a petty concept even though it is such a large word, however, debt carries gravity. There is a large debt that I have; it is the repayment for all of the pain, restless nights, and decades of suffering and hurt this creature has caused me and my loved ones. I am a man of values and I repay my debts in full. These are most joyous times for I have bin blessed with the opportunity to both collect on all that my fetch ever owed me and have now been reunited with my beloved son. I fear that he shall hate me for all the time that was lost. I seen him rule as king and am proud of the choices he has made to keep He and His safe in this world. Now as a new dawn is rising I shall enter my second war of horrors and abominations. I pray for the thrice cursed minions of the Fae for it both my and my son's debt that i shall be collecting after this war is over. Soundtrack Quotes Rumors OOC Information '''Player: Teddy Email: